Bicycles are widely used both as a means of transportation as well as for sport and leisure purposes and are available in several designs. Basically they consist of a rigid frame, two wheels attached thereto, a saddle, a pedal mechanism and a steering mechanism. Furthermore, some of the designs include a suspension system in the form of helical coils about shock absorbers which are normally positioned above the rear wheel or front wheel or both, and are integral with the bicycle frame.
It is also known to use leaf springs extending between the rear wheel and front wheel mountings of the bicycle. Such leaf springs by themselves however, allow for excess twisting movement of the wheels with respect to each other and this movement has had to be compensated by various means such as additional frame members for example. Often the leaf springs are mounted using means which allow for a certain amount of rotational movement about the mounting.
As many bicycles are often used over rough terrain and particularly for jumping purposes by children, an object of this invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive but effective suspension system for bicycles whereby use of the bicycles for jumping purposes is enhanced. A further object is to provide a bicycle of simple design and construction and which is easy to dissemble.